1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bumper protector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for protectors have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,509 to Wenrick teaches the ornamental design for a trim strip adapted to be secured to an automobile bumper or body.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,475 to Turkleson teaches the ornamental design for an automobile bumper guard.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,807 to Snow teaches a door stop and method which insures damping of the inertia of a swinging door without damage to either the door or the door stop. The door stop comprises a static member mounted to a wall or a door and a dynamic member having a hollow body which reciprocally receives guide structure of the static member. The dynamic member also comprises a bumper which upon engagement with the door or the wall causes reciprocation of the two members.
Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,724 to Lei tert et al. teaches a cushioned stop member for attachment to a sliding panel for limiting movement of that panel relative to opposed abutment surfaces on a similar panel. This allows a series of sliding panels to be used in self aligning manner. The stop member has a base part with a flat surface suitable for securement to a flat surface of the sliding panel and retaining elements projecting outwardly from the base part. These retaining elements hold a resilient cushioning member which is an interference fit on the retaining elements and which has opposed side surfaces which can engage on the opposed abutment surfaces of the other panel in a cushioned manner.
Still yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,214 to Wolf et al. teaches a rubber block shaped as a segment of a circular washer wherein opposite ends of the segment are surfaces against which torsional forces are applied to the blocks. A plurality of hollow ducts extend through the block and all the ducts are parallel to each other and essentially perpendicular to a main plane of the block. The main plane is perpendicular to the load bearing surfaces. The hollow ducts are intersected by cavities having cross-sectional areas larger than the corresponding cross-sectional areas of the ducts intersecting these cavities.
Yet still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,539 to Bressler teaches an elastic bumper assembly for an automotive vehicle or the like, which comprises an elastic bumper member adapted for repetitive cushioning impact, the elastic bumper member being formed of an elastomeric material, which contains imbedded therein a relatively stiff high strength insert member, with the insert member having a fastener device extending outwardly therefrom, and a cup-like holder member adapted to receive and hold one end of the bumper member which has the insert member and fastener protruding therefrom, such that the fastener member protrudes through the holder member and is then securely attached to a supporting position on the automotive vehicle axle or frame.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for protectors have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described